supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stadium Bosses
This is the page for the three stadium bosses. They are long and thin looking robots with no face. They are identical in appearance, but differ slightly in terms of personality. Over all, they are cruel, evil, and heartless. Even though they have no gender, they are called "he." Additional Info Not counting "The Voice" there are three stadium bosses who force the fighters to brawl for the "spectators'" entertainment. They are not real people, but robotic machines with a high level of AI. They don't allow the fighters to escape and watch their every move. (More info can be read about their past on their creator, Dr. Arron Williams', page, and their fanfic, AI) They have been reset in the RP, so they have forgotten everything about what they did while they were malfunctioning. Archimedes: The first robot to be created. He seems to be the leader of the group. His voice when he speaks is always very calm and controlled, just like his actions, but he is cruel and sadistic none the less. He created the Voice and the RGs. After he is reset, he acts very innocent and has no idea what is going on. Though he is very polite in his actions and his words. He tears himself to shreds after he watches the video of what they have done while they were malfunctioning, because he took it the hardest and felt he didn't deserve a quick death. Isaac: The second to be created. He is the one who loves to conduct experiments on organisms and watch them suffer. He is quiet and almost never speaks, but when he does, his voice is sharp and his words are bitter. After he is reset, he doesn't talk and acts very shy. He ripped his "heart" out of his own chest, killing him almost instantly. Fel-Kor discovers his remains in an abandoned facility, and after installing a new power core, is able to reactivate Isaac. Isaac has no memory and Fel-Kor has no idea of who he is or of what he's capable, so they band together. Zeno: The last to be created. He is the most unstable and cruel out of all of them. He is the one who carries a gun with him at all times, and has learned to use it to the point where he can shoot a bullet through a washer. He was the one who came up with the idea of the Game of Death. His voice is a wild hiss, and his movements are sharp and jagged. After he is reset, he acts much like Archimedes, but isn't as polite. He shouts at Iggy for touching him on his chest and stomach area, while Iggy thinking he was "typing" and showing them information, when he wasn't (because they don't have a keyboard on them. There is a drawing of them right below the trivia section.) He kills himself by smashing his own head, killing him instantly. Trivia *They are malfunctioning because of some malicious software planted into them by an envious co-worker of their creator. **As a back up plan that their creator came up with if they malfunctioned, a device carrying information to revert the robots back to their original state by wiping their memory. The device somehow wound up in the Stadium HQ. (You may not add this idea to the RP. Icy will do it when it is time.) *Their bodies are able to produce lights that are red, blue, and green. Their "eyes" were also planned to be these colors that were different from robot to robot. Also, Zeno's and Isaac's voices were supposed to sound like Archimedes'. These features where shut off when they began to malfunction. Icy's Artwork (All the art below is quick sketches) First Sketch ever done of them Zeno Isaac Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages